starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Bail Organa
Senator Bail Organa is a Human male senator from Alderaan and a founding member of the Rebel Alliance. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Ahsoka II Bail summoned Ahsoka Tano to his estate to fix some of his household droids down there. When she was there he allowed Ahsoka to bring in Rafa Martez and Trace Martez. While they were there, he attempted to convince Ahsoka to return to the warfront, but she refused. When the Separatists launched their attack and invasion on Coruscant Bail borrowed Ahsoka and the two girls a speeder before shutting down his estate and engaging all defenses. Age of the Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues He welcomed Lyanna Olani and Kris Aloona to Alderaan when they arrived from Naboo. He informs them how the mission on Naboo went and Kris told them about Kaleth being dead, but this would be proven wrong when Kaleth Horn was revealed to be very much alive. The Death Hand I He was mentioned by Bria Tharen to Jada Bariss who said she had been informed by him that a Jedi was on Jedha that might need saving and an extraction. The Death Hand II Bail Organa welcomed Bria Tharen and her three companions Gungi, Katooni and Professor Huyang to Alderaan with his wife Queen Breha Organa. He was distraught to learn that two of her Jedi friends died and passed on his condoleances. He agreed to arrange a Jedi Funeral and a memorial for Zatt and Jada Bariss. After the events, he formally invited Bria, Gungi, Katooni and Huyang to join the Organa Initiative. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 The Lothal rebels delivered C-3PO and R2-D2 to him aboard the Tantive III. After they left each other, Bail asked R2 for the video data on the rebels. An envoy of him arrived on Lothal to pick the recruits up from the Lothal rebels to transport them to a safe haven, without the rebels being aware that he was the person behind this. When he recieved word from Ahsoka Tano that the rebel cell on Lothal was in dire need of help, he authorized the deployment of Phoenix Squadron immediately with Jun Sato at the helm. After the succesful mission, he formally introduced himself to them and welcomed them officially to the rebellion. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 When Hera and Chopper arrived on Alderaan in search for help to get the rest of the Ghost crew out of Lothal, he gave her coordinates to a Mon Calamari engineer named Quarrie who might be able to help them. He was reunited with the engineer that he send Hera to, Quarrie who presented him with his best design yet, the Prototype B6, a hybrid heavy bomber/starfighter. He immediately agreed to take it into heavy production for the Rebel Alliance and have it developed further. He also ordered Phoenix Squadron to come to the aid of the Ghost crew on Seelos which they succesfully did. He and Ahsoka Tano learned of the partially succesfull mission of the Ghost crew to Byss to rescue the Force-sensitive children, but was shocked to learn what the Empire did there and what might still be going on. During the time that the Ghost crew and Phoenix Squadron were engaged with Imperial forces above Kashyyyk, Commander Sato contacted him that the time had come to send transports their way to retrieve the Wookiee slaves from Kashyyyk. He did so accordingly, saving most of them and losing a few transports. After the mission on Kashyyyk the Ghost crew and Phoenix Squadron intended to capture the RZ-3 A-Wing Advanced Interceptor prototype and send it to Alderaan to be considered for production. This was authorized by Bail but turned out to be a trap. Later when they requested reinforcements he acquired three Hammerhead-class Corvettes and had Leia Organa transport them to Lothal under the guise of a diplomatic mission. He send Alderanian soldiers to the Phoenix Home to take custody of Fenn Rau, the captured leader of the Journeyman Protectors and bring him to Alderaan. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 He contacted the Rebel cell led by Hera Syndulla and Jun Sato with a mission to obtain a fleet of BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighters for the Rebel Alliance. They would need to free Hondo Ohnaka for this to recieve the location of the processing station, Reklam Station.